


Detective Toy

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: November Batch 2020 [7]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Identity Death, Transformation, sex doll tf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Naoto investigates a case of girls seemingly turning into sex dolls, only to become one herself when she confronts the culprit.
Series: November Batch 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087091
Kudos: 8





	Detective Toy

**Author's Note:**

> For Director-DZ.

After everything that had gone down in Inaba, typical crimes were nothing. At least, that’s what Shirogane Naoto, the Detective Prince, thought to herself as she returned to her normal duties. Considering she had been up against several gods and the monsters that they commanded as they tried to make human life as they knew it come to an end, that would make anybody disillusioned with the common threats to one’s life and safety.

Still, Naoto did what she could. She investigated, she solved the crimes, and she managed to capture the criminals that she had in her sights. The addition of her Persona, even if she couldn’t use it in her normal life thanks to the rules of how they manifested, allowed her to see between the lines of certain lies.

By unravelling those lies, she became more and more aware of a conspiracy lurking underneath the hood. Every time she caught one of those criminals, they seemed to have a connection to some sort of strange store. A store that had seen a lot of reports regarding missing girls. Should all of this information be true, she’d… Well, first off, those girls probably weren’t alive any longer if this had any resemblance to the case with the TV World, and second off…

Those girls that she were able to save would be happy to have their lives back. That was all the motivation the blue-haired detective needed to go through with the investigation. She gave herself some time off, knowing that the force wouldn’t understand if she gave them the entire story, and decided to go there on her own. If she was lucky, she’d solve this quickly. Preferably without delving back into the TV World…

\---

“With all of those rumors running around the place, you would’ve thought the criminals running this place made it less obvious, but…”

Naoto was muttering to herself as she stood in front of the store that the leads had brought her to. It was a store that seemingly didn’t exist, at least according to any official map. Even if she asked people, they didn’t seem to understand a thing. And yet she could see it clear as day, right in front of her as she stood on the street. What was wrong with such a simple shop, to the point where it was invisible to the human eye?

“Excuse me.” The detective prince spoke up as she walked inside, freezing on the spot as she realized what was on display. “W-Wait, hold that thought.” She muttered as she slipped her hand onto her thigh, where her firearm was holstered. Why would anybody think that it was right to display things like that..!?

Propped up all around the store, which wasn’t exactly decorated very well as it looked more like some sort of painter’s studio, were a bunch of sex dolls. Inflated ones that were just as exaggerated as the most common mockery of a purchasable woman. Whether it was the huge tits, the inflated and O-shaped lips both above or below, or the way that they seemed really rigid and unfeeling, they weren’t appealing to a girl like her…

“Hold on just a moment, I’m busy with my latest projectthhhhaaAAHHHH!” A scream echoed through the store, making the entire floor shake as sounds of liquid splattering against the ground filled the store as well. Whoever was screaming had to be behind what was happening to all of these women. It only made sense, who else would readily admit they were busy when everything around them was just sex dolls!?

Naoto kicked down the door in the back of the store, whipping out her revolver and aiming straight at the source of the sound she had heard. “Hands in the air! You’re under arrest for putting several innocent women in danger, and if what I’ve seen in this store is close to the truth, turning them into inanimate mockeries of themselves! Get up with your hands behind your head and you won’t be harmed!” She kept her gun firmly locked on the sight in front of her, not wanting to let down her guard even for a second.

“Hhaaaahhh… Great timing, I just finished breaking in the last piece of goods.” The sensual voice coming from the one who had just screamed, a woman with long black hair that reached all the way down to her ankles, barely obscuring a set of serpentine tattoos that wrapped around her waist and her legs. No, wait, on second inspection, those weren’t serpents at all…

The woman gradually turned around, smiling as she showed off her bare body. The curvature to her breasts, the wide hips… and the writing green cock attached right above her crotch, seemingly artificial yet still mysteriously moving in tandem with her breath. It was so distracting that the detective almost couldn’t see that her partner was nothing more than a redheaded, if slightly muscled, sex doll just like everything else she had seen in the store... 

Naoto could feel her body shaking just by looking at the weird woman in front of her. And yet she kept her arm held out as firmly as she could, squeezing her finger around the trigger. “I’m giving you one more chance, miss! Hands behind your head or you will be harmed!” She declared again, not willing to ignore protocol, despite the absolutely obscene appearance of the woman in front of her.

“Goodness, is this how humans act in this day and age? No wonder they think that I’ve been reduced to nothing more than a cock upon a carriage.” The black-haired woman mused as she slowly took off the cock that was attached to her crotch, causing it to grow limp as she tossed it to the side. While still completely ignoring the threat that had been raised at her.

Since she was disobeying, the detective prince didn’t feel bad about what she had to do next. “I warned you!” She cried out, squeezing the trigger as tightly as she could as a bullet flew from the chamber…

Only to be caught in midair by a sudden tentacle, one that seemingly had the same shape and size as one of the tattoos on her back. “Fire in the palm of a human’s hand, yet nowhere near as strong as the fires I faced for my heinous behavior. Still, an amusing attempt at my life. I have to commend her for that at least.” The woman that had been wearing a cock just tossed the bullet aside, stretching a little as she seemed utterly uncaring towards everything that just transpired.

“...What are you even..?” Naoto muttered as she dropped her gun in surprise. When she had been fighting Shadows, her firearm was effective enough to stun them. This time, she was left utterly powerless. And she couldn’t even feel her Persona’s presence, leaving her with terribly few options in terms of self defense.

The black-haired naked woman tapped her chin a few times as she pondered that question. “I suppose you could call me some form of deity, but that’s rather passé in this day and age, is it not?” The seductress mused as she stepped closer to the blue-haired girl, causing her heart to pound harder against her chest. “But if you had to call me anything, I think I’d prefer the name that they cursed me with. Mara. I do like the sound of it when my latest projects scream it out, trying to curse me just like the gods before them.”

“You… You’re insane, there’s no question about it.” The detective prince muttered as she tried to throw a punch towards the approaching woman, only to find it being grabbed and her being yanked into the arms of the woman, leaving her to struggle against her grip. “Let me go!” She cried out, struggling against her surprisingly strong arms.

Mara just giggled as her tattoos grew animated, a couple of them reaching for one of several strapons lining the walls while she guided the detective towards her bed, pushing the redheaded sex doll aside before plopping her down in its place. “Why would I let such a fine piece go, before I’ve broken her in?” She chimed, utterly uncaring about the girl’s wants and needs as she reached towards the implement that her tentacles had grabbed for her.

Naoto was forced to look straight at the woman thanks to the presence she exerted, and her eyes widened even further as she saw what she grabbed. A cock that was about the size of her thigh. “T-that’s not going to fit in me, that’s going to break me! You’re not seriously thinking of-”

“Of course I am. And it’s supposed to break you, that’s the point of using a sex doll.” The ‘divine’ woman giggled as she put the base of the dildo against her crotch, the thing sinking into her before growing animated, her powers causing it to act just like a proper cock. Even the balls that had been sculpted in were starting to throb and fill up with seed…

She didn’t even give the girl a chance to breathe or think about resisting. As soon as that thing between her legs started growing hard, she pinned the detective underneath her and pushed the tip of her cock into her, shredding her clothes with one good tug to leave her completely naked. All while grinning from ear to ear, happy to break in another girl so quickly…

Naoto tried to struggle. But as soon as the pain of being penetrated settled in, she found that she couldn’t even move a single inch. It was like she was frozen in her current state. Her arms spread out alongside her legs, just like one of those dolls that were forced to present themselves. All she could do was moan and make her eyes shoot all over the place…

“You’re probably thinking about what’s happening. I can tell you, but you won’t be able to remember when I’m done.” Mara licked her lips as she thrust into the rigid girl’s nethers, her skin bulging as she grew even stiffer. “Well, I told you that I was finishing up the last girl, didn’t I? Since you and all the other humans in this day and age are so overly and excessively attracted to the act of lovemaking, I decided… Wouldn’t it be fun to turn you all into dolls, so you could do it over and over again?”

The detective wanted to scream, but now her lips were working against her as well. They were being forced into the shape of a ring, giving her the same kind of ‘O’ face as the other dolls she had seen. Her eyes were simplifying as well, just like the rest of her body. Not just that, but her body felt like it was being filled with air, reducing her shape to nothing more than a bunch of cylinders hastily attached to one another in an attempt to make her look sexy…

“You’re looking like a right proper snack now, human. But I can see it in those glossy eyes of yours. You’re still holding on. I commend you. But unfortunately, I have to strip even that away. Oh well, you’ll make a much better lay as you forget everything.” The goddess chimed as she thrust inward once more, the now-inflated midsection of the girl bulging wildly thanks to the massive rod within her.

Naoto tried to hold herself together. But every thrust eroded some of her ability to think. It even… wait… What was the name Naoto even… Was it hers? No, that couldn’t be right. She was… She was a sex doll. She looked like one. She stretched like one. She even made the same squeaky sounds as one. So therefore, she had to be a sex doll. Yeah. That sounded about right…

Mara thrust in one last time as she saw the light vanish from the shiny sex doll’s eyes, causing her to lick her lips in delight. She let the load she was building pour into her hole, before popping out and popping the cock off her as it grew inanimate once more.

Just like that, she had another doll to add to the collection, only to eventually sell it. Just like every other unremarkable sex doll...


End file.
